Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Sixteen year old Lavinia is the Princess of Edelweiss. She has been groomed for the day when she will take over this fair kingdom as Queen. Lavinia has reached a certain age where she is ready for marriage. In the neighboring kingdom Granzreich are three prince's out of five that could suit. Question is which one? *Based off the popular Anime series The Royal Tutor* Bruno/OC/Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Lavinia and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss Prologue**

In quite a faraway land long ago there lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born.

They called her Lavinia.

Lavinia, sweet Lavinia.

Yes, they named her after one of the Great Queens of old in hopes she'll grow up to be a wise, noble, and beloved ruler just like her namesake.

A great celebration was declared throughout the kingdom on that very day so that all of the high or low estate might pay homage to the Princess.

Since birth Lavinia has been put in training so she'd be the one to rule Edelweiss with a just and fair hand. Their efforts have paid off big time.

Now that Lavinia is sixteen she's taken on far more responsibility in the kingdom.

One of the new royal duty's she's tested on is how to handle irate citizens that come into the palace on a regular basis. Her father had insisted that she be present whenever he gave a royal audience. He told her it was best to start learning how to govern a vast kingdom like this one earlier on rather than later. The King's reason for this is no one ever knows what day will be his or her last. He wants her to be prepared for all versions of scenarios.

In fact Lavinia is on her way to the great hall right now in order to receive that day's petitioners. On the way there Lavinia is reviewing written petitions submitted by citizens that choose not to make the trip to the palace. During this carefully thought out process, Lavinia is most likely to send the replies by messenger to their owners.

As per usual a mixture of them will emerge from this satisfied or vexed with whatever they get on the receiving end.

Hey you can't make everyone happy. It's a matter of life.

"…proposed rod improvements will reduce the current transportation time and provide safer, less hazardous trade routes'. Margrit, deny this petition. Please make a not on it that Edelweiss doesn't have much of a trade route because they lack goods, not because of poor road conditions. Before I even think of suggesting to my father that Edelweiss that we stoop to spend money on the roads, they must first come up with an export or crop other countries actually want. And to please consider options that will benefit Edelweiss in all aspects," said Lavinia, pacing up and down the palace hall on the way to the throne room.

Lavinia pauses long enough to pass the petition off to one of her handmaidens that, also, acts as a secretary from time to time.

"Benefit Edelweiss in all aspects…Done, said Margrit, her quill flashing as she scrawled on the paper.

"Thank you. May I have the next petition," asked Lavinia, fussing with her dress and tiara.

Lavinia needs to look her best for this session. She doesn't want the petitioners to get a wrong impression of her.

"You have reviewed all the petitions we have brought with us today," reports Margrit, checking over the papers carried by her and other handmaidens accompanying them.

"You have my thanks, Margrit. I don't know if I would've managed to get through all of them on time if not for your help. You are incredible," said Lavinia, appreciative.

Her voice is warm with affection, basically glowing from the praise, Margrit said "Your welcome, Your Highness. I am happy to be of service."

It's time for Lavinia to prove her worth. The throne room is just ahead down the hall.

Smiling broadly in a delightful mood Lavinia is eager to get this started.

_._

_Royal decision making_

_Hey_

_I was born to do it_

_Yeah_

_Sure_

_I'm slightly faking_

_But there's no that much to it_

_Bring it on I'm ready_

'_Cause I got this_

_I've got this_

_Just watch_

.

The guards bow opening the doors wide for Lavinia to enter. Lavinia then marches to her throne on the right side of her fathers and sat in all regal and distinguished.

Outstretching an arm towards the throne room doors, Steward Nigel said "Princess Lavinia, may I present, your most humble subjects!"

The doors swung open, the citizens pouring in with their petitions.

Up above keeping a close vigil in the gallery are King Stefan and Queen Brianna. Normally they would be sitting down there receiving the petitions one by one. Today they are to be mere spectators in the Royal Court, parents observing their child take the reins for the first time. Both subtly grip the other's hand praying she can handle this test.

None of the people held back where it pertains to their complaints.

_._

_He won't let my sheep graze next to his without a fight_

_._

"Hmm," hummed Princess Lavinia, contemplating over it.

_._

_How can I cut hair with this guy fiddling day and night_

_._

"Yes, that's a problem," said Princess Lavinia.

_._

_Lately half the city's overrun by cats and kitties_

_Eating everything in sight_

_._

Rising from the throne to deal with these petitions accordingly, Princess Lavinia said "Right."

_._

_Pasture land is public_

_I decree you'll have to share_

_Mark your sheep accordingly _

_Earplugs will do wonders _

_You'll receive a royal pair_

_._

"Thanks," said the Barber, accepting them.

_._

_Musician, you must be mindful of your neighbors _

_Watch the clock and play around the barber's affairs_

_._

"Yes, Your Highness," said the musician, put in his place by the gentle admonishment.

_._

_Henceforth_

_It is written_

_Every cat and kitten shall be turned into an industry_

_Monitored to keep the rats and mice at bay_

_Fair_

_._

The people erupt in cheers at her combined verdicts, pacified for now.

_._

_Folks the line starts there_

_._

The King and Queen look on proudly at their heir as she handles the petitioners like a pro as if this wasn't her first time holding Court in the throne room.

_._

_She's got a knack for reigning_

_So far she's holding steady_

_But folks are still complaining_

_So let's not throw confetti_

_Nonetheless_

_I guess our girl has got this_

_She's got this _

_No problem_

_._

King Stefan is particularly pleased that a new industry might just be made today. All country's, not just theirs have vermin problems everywhere. He's always noticed the cat populations have exploded, but could never think what to do about them. Perhaps breeding these felines and trading them to other kingdoms while keeping a proficient amount in Edelweiss can help economically.

The remainder of the petitions goes off without a hitch with the exception of an occasional skirmish between a few handfuls of disagreements here and there. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Finally the final person leaves the throne room and today's session comes to an end.

Steward Nigel sees to that.

_._

_No more interviews_

_._

Princess Lavinia is then left alone feeling incredibly satisfied although not overconfident. Today may have gone fine, but that doesn't mean the next one will or the one after that either. She must bear all this in mind for the future.

_._

_Gosh_

_So that's one way to prevent disaster_

_And everybody knew it_

_I had one job to master_

_And I did not blow it_

_I was so darn certain that I got this_

_But still I'm not this_

_Not yet_

_Who would've thought how far from getting this far could get_

_._

Footsteps echo in the grand space as King Stefan and Queen Brianna make an approach from the gallery.

By the delighted smiles on their faces, the King and Queen are delighted with her performance.

Meeting them in the middle, Lavinia said "You approve?"

"You were definitely born for this," said King Stefan, softly.

Lavinia beams.

"You have done very well, Dear. And now that you are 16 it's time for a most important milestone in your life," said Queen Brianna.

Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, Lavinia said "What is that, Mother?"

"Marriage," said Queen Brianna, hoping this would ease her gently into it.

"Marriage," repeated Lavinia, making sure she heard her mother correctly on that note.

Nodding, Queen Brianna said "Yes. Marriage."

"Lavinia, you are the Crown Princess. One day this entire kingdom will be yours to rule and protect. But no one can do it alone. Take me for example. I came into my throne at a very young age. Like you I was taught and prepared to take on the responsibility. But I knew I couldn't hold it by myself. So I searched for the woman who would be the perfect Queen. That woman was your mother and from that union an alliance was forged between two kingdoms that cannot be broke," said King Stefan, proud of what he accomplished back then.

"Your father and I were lucky. Arranged marriages where the two barely know each other rarely come out happy. But that doesn't mean that all will fail. Nonetheless it is our duty," said Queen Brianna, gently.

Passively, Lavinia sighed "So who have I been paired with?"

"That has yet to be decided," informs King Stefan.

Confused, Lavinia admits "You lost me there."

"You are aware our neighbor the Kingdom of Granzreich has five princes, correct," said King Stefan.

"Yes, I do," said Lavinia.

King Victor who has five sons rules the Kingdom of Granzreich.

"Out of the five princes, King Victor has three the perfect age. He has agreed to a royal visit where you can meet the Princes Eins, Bruno, and Kai," said King Stefan. "King Victor has assigned a Royal Tutor to his boys and has offered this mans services to us to further your education, too. Going by King Victor's word alone this new Royal Tutor has very good credentials to his name. As far as we know the Royal Tutor hasn't arrived at the Granzreich capital yet. So you should get there before him. After a sufficient time has passed the decision will be left to you to decide which of the three elder Prince's will be both a suitable husband to you and a fellow ruler for Edelweiss."

Submitting in reluctant acceptance, Lavinia said "As you wish, Father. I defer to you and your infinite wisdom. When do I depart?"

"You leave tomorrow at dawn," announced King Stefan.

So the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts the following morning as their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the horizon.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to put up this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Incase anyone is curious edelweiss is actually the national flower of Switzerland. So I thought it'd be fitting since Germany and Switzerland are in such close proximity with each other. I simply thought that kind of culture is a good match. **

**As you can probably already tell the cover image for this story and my OC character is an anime version of the Disney princess Belle. I debated a while between her, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella. In the end Belle was chosen. If any of you have different opinions on which princess should represent Lavinia then place don't be afraid to share with me. I do take this stuff seriously. **

**Another thing that's not giving me peace of mind is who to pair her up with in the long run, Kai or Bruno. What do you think? You know I value your opinions on the subject matter. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lavinia and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss Chapter 1**

Lavinia is well into the journey on the way to Granzreich by now. It has been half four days since leaving Edelweiss with only three more to go until reaching the intended destination. It's not as if the caravan is stopping in the evening at random places to rest and siesta. No, King Stefan and Queen Brianna had previously mapped out the entire journey so their daughter wouldn't move even an inch in dangers line of fire and at times whenever they couldn't make it to these checkpoints that there are backup locations to set up camp. In those scenarios should they arise Lavinia never exits the wheelhouse. Lavinia remains under strict instructions to remain inside the wheelhouse transporting her at all times.

Hey it's not as if Lavinia is lonely because she has her handmaiden Margrit for company and companionship. Out of all her handmaidens Margrit was the one chosen, handpicked from the lot to be the woman that travels to Granzreich too. Not only was she a trusted advisor to Lavinia, but, also, is a very good friend.

And often someone Lavinia can confide in other than her parents.

Truth is while Lavinia acted all receptive, responsible, hardworking, and duty bound all the time, being a vision of the Perfect Princess is not all it's cracked up to be.

To Lavinia it's like she's putting on two fronts. That is one for the public to see and another that she constantly has to keep bottled up inside in order to sustain appearances. Unfortunately sometimes it's just not enough.

During the entire trip as the caravan is passing through other villages and towns Lavinia watches wistfully from the carriage window at families and other young woman similar to her own age living their lives without walls and limitations that prevent them from being free.

From beside her Margrit lays a hand over Lavinia's, sharing an understanding look. This is Margrit's way of comforting and lending support to her friend. Lavinia smiles back and returns her gaze out the window. She gently shuts her eyes as a small breeze flows through her face and hair.

_._

_All my life I've always wanted_

_To have one day just for me_

_Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be_

_With no lessons, lords, or lunches_

_Or to do list in the way_

_No one to say when to eat or read or stay_

_That would be the day_

_What would it be like to be_

_Free_

_Free to try crazy things_

_Free to fly _

_And marry whom I choose_

_You would think that I'm so lucky_

_That I have so many things_

_I'm realizing that every duty comes with strings_

_Though I know I set out to marry my determination is strong_

_People around the world shall hear my voice_

_Now I fear I'll never be_

_Free_

_I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away_

_I could take flight_

_But would it be right_

_My conscience tells me stay_

_I'll remain forever royal_

_Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret_

_But I'll never stop believing_

_There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams_

_In my dreams_

_I'll be free_

_._

The Edelweiss Kingdom has no one else to lead it once the current King and Queen depart this realm. Only her and Lavinia will do her duty as she always does for her people no matter the personal cost.

Elsewhere in Granzreich around the exact same time its Kings summons his sons to inform them about the news that a royal visitor is soon to arrive.

For two of these Princes it brings the change of a lifetime.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Just in case any of you are curious the song lyrics you see here are from the song Free from Barbie in a Princess and the Pauper. It's not the whole song because only a section of it is viable for what I intended for this chapter and Lavinia's character. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Serenity: 2****nd**** Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend is the newest addition to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Lavinia and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence c****reates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

**Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss Chapter 2 **

In Granzreich at the palace King Victor has called five younger sons together for a very important meeting. There will soon be visitors at their home. One of the two will ultimately change one of their lives tremendously if all should go according to plan.

Since Eins is away it's not a entirely a complete set, but the Crown does have his royal duties to attend to while visiting foreign nations to improve relations.

So while the other four Princes make an appearance to this important meeting the main reason behind it will only truly pertain to the 2nd and 3rd sons.

The Princes enter King Victor's study in age order.

Prince Kai age 17.

Prince Bruno age 16.

Prince Leonhard 15.

Prince Licht 14.

Each of these Princes is unique in their own special way from their numerous personality traits that distinguish them perfectly.

King Victor adores all of his children. He never plays favorites, but even he can't do everything for them. Sometimes this supportive father must do what he needs to when opportunity knocks and right now for one of his sons a grand victory.

"Good morning, Father. We greet you on this fine morning and await to hear what you desire of us," spoke all four Princes so formal and with great dignity.

A couple of seconds pass by with King Victor staring stoically at his four sons. None of the four brothers flinch although their fathers relentless staring does make them somewhat uncomfortable to an extent.

Then the flood explodes. Tears course down King Victors face as he looks so proud at his sons.

"My Sons, oh my, how grown up you are. I've never heard a more eloquent royal addressing in all my life," said King Victor, burying a face in his hand.

Breaking formation now that these formalities are over and done with the four brothers immediately went to console their father and convince him to regain his calm demeanor. Much to their annoyance they are used to this by now. Each time they're summoned like this King Victor always breaks down.

Once King Victor reverts back to normal he gets right down to the purpose behind this stately visit.

"Now then, My Sons, I have two important matters to discuss with you this morning. The first and foremost is that within the next few days I will be leaving in order to commence with certain holdings along the kingdoms borders. In that time the new Royal Tutor will be arriving to the palace," announced King Victor.

Bruno and Kai were unresponsive to this bit of news while the youngest two are not as much. Since they were little there's been a constant influx of Royal Tutors coming in an out of the palace. None of them last for very long either having been run out by the Princes or eventually proved inadequate. To them this one shouldn't be any different. Licht and Leonhard are very vocal about it until King Victor won't tolerate their objections.

"Enough," ordered King Victor, sternly, raising a hand to silence their onslaught of protests. "I've made my decision on the matter and that is final. Besides I'm quite confident this one will prove more suitable than the rest you've had to the pass. This tutor has impeccable credentials and from what I know about him he's the perfect fit that'll properly influence you in all forms of your education. Since I will not be present for the initial introductions I trust you all are mature enough to behave accordingly after introductions are through and lessons commence. If any of you ever want to be considered as the next king of this fair land then you will comply and devote yourselves to whatever the Royal Tutor has in store for you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," sighed Licht, running a hand through his long hair, giving off the impression that this bothers him and immensely put out.

"Of course, Father," said Licht, stonily.

Yeah, like Licht is ever going to submit to any Royal Tutor. This person will be gone before the first week is even out He'll make sure of that.

"As you command, Father," said Bruno, obediently.

Kai doesn't speak, merely nodding to show her understands.

"Very good then," Said King Victor, approvingly. "Now onto the second reason I've called you over here. I have some splendid news. I trust you all know about the neighboring Kingdom of Edelweiss. Well recently I received an official missive from them proposing an alliance between our two nations out of friendship."

"That is wonderful news," said Kai, quietly.

"I agree. More alliances will make this kingdom appear stronger," said Bruno.

Giggling, Licht said "Edelweiss. I've heard they have quite the assortment of lovely ladies there."

"Does it? I've never heard that before," said Leonhard, blinking absentmindedly.

Clearing his throat to regain their attention back to him, King Victor said "As happy as I am with this potential alliance what pleases me more is the reason behind why they reached out to us. The alliance that King Stefan and Queen Brianna have suggested is one of marriage."

This catches the four Princes off guard.

"I'm sorry, Father. Can you repeat that," requests Leonhard, not believing any of them heard what he's insinuating correctly.

Smiling in a pleased manner, King Victor said "You heard me correctly. Let me explain further. King Stefan and Queen Brianna are an older couple with only one child born to them throughout their entire reign. A daughter, Crown Princess Lavinia. She's sixteen now and they've decided it's about time for her to find a suitable husband and marry. So they've humbly asked if I'd be open to a marriage contract."

"That's good to hear. Eins will have a suitable bride and he'll be able to unite two nations as King to both," said Bruno.

Chuckling, King Victor said "That would be true except Ein's isn't the definite choice for the Princesses husband."

"What do you mean? Eins is the Crown Prince. He's bound to marry the Edelweiss heir," said Licht, confused.

"Normally a union as important as this would be between to the Crown Prince which would be Eins, but things are going to be handled differently in this case. Because whoever his daughter will marry is destined to be Edelweiss's patriarch after him King Stefan has granted his daughter the right to choose her husband. Her and his wife trust their daughters judgment on who will rule beside her on the Edelweiss throne so the choice is left to her," said King Victor.

This creates shocked and excited glances exchanged between the brothers as they contemplate that one of them might actually become a King after all. Eins isn't just going to be handed a crown just because he's the firstborn. He's going to have to work for it just as the rest of them will.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Leonhard said "I can't believe I might be marrying a future Queen!"

"I'm afraid that for you and Licht this isn't a possibility for you," said King Victor, apologetically.

"What do you mean," said Licht, cutely, confused.

"The only ones in the running for Princess Lavinia's hand in marriage are Eins, Kai, and Bruno. Princess Lavinia is sixteen and her parents would rather prefer that her suitors are either the same age or slightly older than her. So in three days time Princess Lavinia will arrive here at the palace where she will be a guest for an indefinite length of time. During this Lavinia will be undergoing lessons alongside you so that both sides may get to know each other. Eins is away so he will not have his chance with Princess Lavinia until he returns from his duties as Crown Prince and Heir Apparent. So Bruno, Kai, you will have equal time with her before that occurs. Now boys I suggest you prepare yourselves to face this chance of a lifetime."

Bruno and Kai glance at each other from the corners of their eyes. Unseen to all their eyes harden and invisible lightning shoots out.

Oh it is so on.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas! Here is your present! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
